moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
| directed by = J.J. Abrams | written by = Lawrence Kasdan; J.J. Abrams; Michael Arndt | produced by = | music by = | cinematography = | edited by = | distributed by = Lucasfilm, Ltd. Bad Robot Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures | release date(s) = December 18th, 2015 | mpaa rating = | running time = 135 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = ''Return of the Jedi'' | followed by = ''The Last Jedi'' }} Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens is an American feature film of the science fiction and fantasy genres. It is the seventh major live-action feature film in the Star Wars multimedia franchise and is the first part of a new direction for the series, taking place several decades after the events of 1983's Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. As such, some marketing material has bannered this film as Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. The film was directed by J.J. Abrams, with a script written by Abrams, Michael Arndt and Star Wars veteran Lawrence Kasdan. It was produced by Lucasfilm, Ltd. and Abrams' company Bad Robot and distributed through Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It was released theatrically in the United States on December 18th, 2015. Plot Cast Index Notes * This is the first installment in the series produced by Walt Disney Productions since its purchase of Lucasfilm in 2012. As such, it is also the first film in the franchise that was not produced by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. * This is the first film in the franchise co-produced by Bad Robot Productions, which is the film studio founded by director J.J. Abrams. * This is the first film in the series that franchise creator George Lucas was not actively involved in. Fun Facts * Actors Daisy Ridley and Max von Sydow both share the same birthday, albeit in different years. Daisy was born on April 10th, 1992, and Max was born on April 10th, 1929. * Actor Adam Driver, who plays Kylo Ren, was the guest host of the January 16th, 2016 episode of Saturday Night Live. That episode featured a sketch called "Star Wars Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base", in which Driver reprised the role of Kylo Ren, who goes undercover as a radar technician named Matt to find out what the lower rank and file troops really think of him. YouTube.com; Saturday Night Live; "Star Wars Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base"; Kylo Ren goes undercover as "Matt", a radar technician at Starkiller Base. * Daniel Craig, mostly known for playing James Bond, has a small role as a Stormtrooper. His character has a Jedi mind trick used on him by Rey. Related categories * * pages * races * items * vehicles * locations * creatures * characters * organizations * image gallery * image category See also External Links * References Category:Films Category:2010s/Films Category:2015/Films Category:December, 2015/Films Category:Lucasfilm, Ltd. Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Bad Robot Productions Category:Sequels Category:7th installments Category:Theatrically released films Category:S/Films